


Is This How Marriage Works?

by Depressed_Hero



Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I need more Michael content, Multi, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, References to Canon, Soft Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Hero/pseuds/Depressed_Hero
Summary: Prompt: Arson_Bee: AU where when Tommy finds out Tubbo and Ranboo are married he starts yelling about how HES Tubbo’s best friend and how this is ridiculous and Tubbo just deadpans like “do you want to be platonically married to us too Tommy?” and Tommy’s just like “.............ye......” and so Michael grows up with three plankton dadsOr: Tommy finally gets out of the prison and goes to see his best friend. What he finds isn't what he expected, but it goes much better than he ever could have expected.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: DreamSMP oneshots/drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186241
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Is This How Marriage Works?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream SMP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385) by [Arson_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee). 



> Why hello there! This is kind of a crack fic, but it was really fun to write lol. It's pretty short and not too good, but here it is. It's pretty much just a bit of writing practice, but whatever lol

Tommy finally got out of the prison. Those torturous few weeks were finally over and he was free again. Of course, his first thought was of his best friend. Well actually his first thought might have been about his hotel, but that thought was quickly replaced in his mind with Tubbo so no one needed to know about that.

After spending some time just laying in a field outside the remnants of L’manburg, he made the decision to go visit Tubbo in Snowchester. He quickly gathered up some of his things and grabbed a flower he would give to him when he saw him. With that Tommy began his journey across the server to Tubbo’s house, moving quickly, or as quickly as one can walk hundreds of blocks.

It ended up taking him all the way through the night, walking up to the outskirts of Snowchester midmorning the next day. The sun had been up for a few hours when Tommy walked up to Tubbo’s doorstep, knocking as he always did, even as a kid, with three aggressive knocks against the wooden frame. He smiled, his first genuine smile in the past few weeks, as the door opened to reveal his best friend.

“Tubbo!”

“Tommy!”

“Hi Big T. I’m back b*tch. Even the prison couldn’t keep me away from you,” Tommy joked, a dopey smile resting on his face as he lightly pushed Tubbo in the doorway.

“I- what are you doing here, Tommy? When did you even get out?”, Tubbo spoke back after Tommy’s laughter began to die out, confusion heavy in his voice.

Tommy’s smile managed to grow even wider, “I got out last night technically, I guess. And I’m here because I fucking missed you-” 

Tommy was cut off by Tubbo before he could finish his sentence, “See, I told you, you are the clingy one!”

Tommy and Tubbo both burst out laughing, unable to hold in childish giggles as their chaotic energies began to morph back into one, surrounding them in the familiar calm feeling they always held together. 

Once the pair had caught some of their breath again, Tubbo spoke up, “Oh! You’re probably cold. You’re standing out in the snow in just a T-shirt! Come in here, go sit on the couch.” Tubbo grabbed his best friend, not giving him the chance to respond as he shoved him onto the couch. The teen was incredibly strong for his small stature, easily able to manhandle the taller teen without hesitation. 

He turned to walk out of the room, only to run headfirst into Ranboo, who was standing on the threshold of the living room, holding Michael, who was looking curiously at the teen sitting on the couch, paying no mind to his dad who just fell on the floor after bouncing off of Ranboo. The toddler babbled a bit, the only English Tommy was able to make out being “gold” and “who” as the child pointed at him, and specifically his hair.

Tommy awkwardly waved at the small child, before turning to Tubbo, who had finally stood up after falling, for any sort of explanation. Tubbo shyly rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling coyly, giving no response to the silent question.

Tommy, being stubborn as he is, refused for his confusion and curiosity to go unanswered, so he probed further, this time voicing his confusion out loud. “So, one, why is Ranboo in your house, and two, who is the piglin kid?”. Tubbo took a breath, awkward laughter forcing itself out of his throat as he tried to piece together how to word his answer.

“So, um, while you were in prison I may or may not have gotten platonically married and adopted a child.” He spoke the end of his sentence quickly, the words spilling from his mouth as he looked back at his husband and son, gesturing vaguely to them as he spoke.

“Oh. That’s… not what I was expecting you to say. Um, okay. So you’re married to Ranboo now then?”. As he spoke he processed this new information. When he asked Tubbo about the marriage, he turned his head to look at his husband and child pure joy clearly covering his features. Tommy didn’t understand the flood of emotion that hit him. It wasn’t anger or sadness, but it felt similar, and with a tinge of longing, a want to be part of something like this, no, to be part of this. Oh. So that’s what it was.

Tommy directs this gaze to the piglin toddler in Ranboo’s arms. He was vaguely aware of Tubbo’s voice speaking, filling the room with the story of his and Ranboo’s marriage. Tommy spoke without trying, effectively cutting Tubbo off mid-rant, “Okay, so what about the kid? Like what’s his name, that kinda thing.”

Tubbo blinked at him for a moment, brain having to bounce back after the abrupt end to his rant, before jumping back into speaking. “Oh right, of course! This,” He pulled the child from Ranboo’s arms, bringing him over to Tommy, “is Michael. He was orphaned in the nether, and grew attached to Ranboo, so he adopted him and brought him here!”. Michael reached his arms out, small hand bopping Tommy on the top of the head, lightly pulling his hair.

“Gold!” The child snorted softly at himself, clearly amused by Tommy’s golden blond hair. Tommy tried to keep up his ‘Big Man Tommy’ facade, but when Michael forced himself further to wrap his tiny hand around one of Tommy’s fingers, he melted. He looked to Tubbo, silently asking permission to hold the small child. He received a soft nod and a smile in return from Tubbo who passed the three-year-old off into Tommy’s arms, who immediately held him close, receiving rough piglin hands grabbing at his face and hair.

Tommy giggled at Michael’s antics, a warm, genuine smile sitting comfortably on his lips. Tubbo and Ranboo watched the encounter, silent conversation passing between them, Ranboo nudging him in the side, urging him to do something. This entire interaction went completely unnoticed by Tommy, who was too busy responding very animatedly to the babbles by the child while he played with Tommy’s hair.

After a few minutes of this, Tubbo was finally convinced by Ranboo to go for it, acting on the conversation the two husbands had shared a few hours earlier. He moved close to Tommy, grabbing one of Michael’s hands, playing along with him. He cleared his throat, causing Tommy to finally break his attention away from the small child, looking over at his best friend. 

Tubbo took a deep breath before speaking, rubbing his hands on his jeans in an effort to let go of some of the building anxiety in his veins. “So…” He froze, not able to form the rest of his intended sentence.

“So…” Tommy urged him on, curious about what his friend was going to say.

“So, me and Ranboo were talking a while ago. We weren’t really planning for you to be here today, but we planned that when you got out of the prison, we would tell you about the marriage and Michael, and if it went well I was going to ask you something.” Tubbo finally looked back up from his lap, anxiety calming down as he passed the point of no return in this conversation.

“Okay, and what are- er, were- you gonna ask me, Tubbo?”. Ranboo walked over, standing over his husband’s shoulder.

Tubbo reached up and grabbed Ranboo’s hand, smiling. “We wanted to see if you would be interested in joining us.”

Tommy stares at him, eyes blown wide as he tries to make sure he understands him. “You mean like…?”. He trails off at the end, unable to fully voice his thoughts.

Tubbo seems to understand him though, as he nods gently, a wide smile painted across his face. “Do you want to platonically marry us, Tommy?”. 

Tommy looks between the pair, eyes bouncing between theirs, before nodding. The trio hugged each other tight, before Tubbo grabbed a ring from the drawer of the table next to them, slipping it onto his finger. It was a simple silver band, with a small engraving on the inside, ‘my beloved’. He let out a breathy laugh when he read it. The moment passed and they separated from their three-way hug.

“So, what does this make me to Michael then?” Tommy spoke after they all sat down on the couch.

Tubbo thought about it for a moment before responding.“Um, I guess if you’re okay with it, that would make you his third dad.”

“Tubbo, I just agreed to marry the both of you, I’m completely fine with being another dad to Michael. Besides, with the three of us raising him, he probably could use all the help he could get”. Tommy laughs out his signature laugh, looking over at the toddler who had fallen asleep, cuddling his stuffed chicken close to his chest.

The day was an odd collection of interactions, but none of them would change it for the world. The trio ended up falling asleep together, piled up in a cuddle pile on the couch, watching a movie after they put Michael to bed in his room. All three slept peacefully that night, no nightmares daring to break the peaceful happiness that enveloped the home.


End file.
